1. Field of Invention
This application describes a simple and compact yet versatile air outlet for an automobile air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile air conditioning systems in particular have long required an air directing outlet assembly so that a cooled air flow can be conveniently directed to straight out from the outlet or to the right or the left as desired. However, many outlet assemblies to date are complex and thus, costly. In addition, a complex device is much more likely to jam or fail in some other manner.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,707 to Kelly discloses a hingeless two-way ventilator inlet/outlet which allows a pivotal adjustment of a closure member relative to a vehicle's outer surface. The device utilizes a sliding pin acting in a tract.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,772 to Krammer discloses a hingeless ventilator mechanism using a two slot sliding mechanism to move a closure member away from and obliquely to an opening in a vehicle's outer surface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,507 to Runnings discloses a pivotal wall vent device using a slotted cam plate an a two slotted cam guideway to move a closure member away from and obliquely to an opening.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,760; 3,839,950; 4,117,772 and French Patent No. 2,459,511 (1981) disclose ventilator actuation mechanisms using slotted brackets and pivotable pins to displace a closure member or the like.